Sanctuary of Light
by DarkLordBob
Summary: Harry Potter is chosen as the Champion of Light. New magics, political power, and overall Ron and Hermione bashing.HG Possible SuperHarry.
1. The Begining

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Seventh Tower Series. If I did, I wouldn't be here now.

The Sanctuary of Light

If anyone were to look at Number 4 Privet Drive, they would see a normal house, with normal inhabitants, that led normal lives. At least, for those that lived there most of the time. There was one other inhabitant that would turn a few heads.

In the smallest bedroom lived a young man that seemed normal enough on the outside, if you were blind to the obvious malnourishment. No, what made him different was the fact that Harry Potter, for that was his name, was a wizard. And not just any wizard, a powerful wizard at that. So powerful, in fact, that he didn't know full extent of his power, and that is where this story comes in.

"Boy!" screeched Aunt Petunia from the other side of the door. "Get up and get breakfast ready!"

With a groan, Harry got up out of his too small bed and dressed quickly in the overly large cast downs of Dudley's. Quietly, so as to not draw attention to himself, Harry went downstairs and began to prepare breakfast for his uncaring relatives.

As he was frying the eggs, his thoughts turned to the night of the Third Task, of the graveyard and Voldemort's resurrection. While he was preoccupied, Dudley came into the kitchen and found Harry lost in thought. With a malicious grin spreading over his grotesque face, Dudley snuck up behind Harry and shoved him into the stove. With a slight cry, Harry's hand fell into the hot grease, scalding it badly.

"Should have been paying attention, Freak. Next time I'll do something worse!" Dudley purred out in savage glee.

Without saying a thing, Harry served breakfast as Uncle Vernon and Petunia came in to sit down for breakfast. Without a word, Harry went back upstairs nursing his scalded hand. As he lay back down on his bed, Harry fell into a light slumber, releaving the exhaustion from nightmare haunted nights.

_Harry stood on the shore of a small, crescent shaped island. As he looked around, the bright moonlight present seemed to blossom brilliantly and a woman in pure white appeared before Harry._

_"Young One, I come for you," the woman's voice an echo of divinity, shattering every thought of this dream being anything but real in Harry's mind. "To he who's heart is of the purest white, I, Isilaena, doth give unto a gift. I give unto the power that your heart requires to bring this world into the light once more. I give the task unto you, Young One, to purify this world of the darkness that grips the hearts of young and old. I give it unto you, the prophesized Shackled Unicorn, Bringer of Hope, Light's Champion and Fate's Child, a gift to dispel the darkness and make the magic of this world sing once again."_

_With flowing grace, Isilaena placed her hand upon Harry's forehead, and with a flash of unending light, Harry was thrown into deep, unconsciousness._

Harry awoke from the strange dream to find that the sun had set. He forgot about the dream momentarily in his fear of getting yelled at by his uncle, before he remembered why he was out the whole day.

"Some dream that was. I wonder who she is….," but his contemplations were cut off as he caught sight of his hand. Where just that morning before there was a large burn blister, his hand was completely healed of any trace of the burn. And adorning his ring finger on his right hand was a large ring that fir his finger perfectly. The ring was set with a large stone that flowed through the full spectrum of colors, while mostly glowing a royal violet.

'Young One, you have been endowed with the Magiks of Light,' a voice seemed to echo throughout his mind. 'This ring is set with a special stone, a Sunstone. It is a rare stone that works as a focus for Light Magiks. It is an extremely powerful branch of magic, the likes of which have not been seen on this world for millennia. Use it well, Young One, and enjoy that which was always yours.'

As the mind voice faded, a iridescent owl appeared in his window, a letter clutched in its beak.

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**It has come to our attention through certain sources that you have been placed in the custody of your Aunt Petunia Evans-Dursely. As this is a direct violation of your parents' will as to whom you were to reside in the case of their demise, your legal guardian, Albus Dumbledore, has been taken off of your case, allowing for your immediate emancipation.**

**Also, your godfather, one Sirius Orion Black, has stated in his will that you are to be made the heir of the Black Family Fortune. We have not received news of his death, but do to the fact that he is a convicted criminal in the eyes of the Ministry of Magic, pressure has been put on Gringotts to release all holdings into ministry hands. We believe that it would be better for both parties if you were to prematurely inherit the Black Lordship.**

**We hope to do business with you soon, Lord Potter, and would like to say congratulations on the naming of Champion of the Light.**

**Your Servant,**

**Senior Gold**

**Chairman of Gringotts Bank, Leader of Goblin Council, and Ambassador to the Dwarves and to the Wizarding World**

Review please. I got this idea from where I plan on taking my other crossover. Updates all around soon!!!!!


	2. Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The Sanctuary of Light

To say that Harry was surprised by the letter was an understatement. The fact that he now was a legal adult and the fact that he was Lord of both the Black and Potter families was a lot to handle.

'I wonder what Ron is going to say when he finds out about this,' thought Harry.

It was then that his attention went back to the ring on his right hand. 'The power to control light. I wonder how this works.'

Experimentally, Harry focused on the ring, trying to get it to let out white light. Nothing happened for several moments until finally, a faint white light began to emit from the sunstone. Startled by the light, Harry lost control and watched in shock as the sunstone flashed a deep crimson, letting loose a bolt of pure light that smote into the wall, leaving a large singe mark. With a determined expression crossing his face, Harry sat down to work on producing light from the sunstone.

_Several hours later…_

Harry had worked on summoning white light from the sunstone for at least four hours and was now able to mimic a muggle flashlight at will. All the work had tired him out, even though he had slept through most of the day, so he decided to lay down and go to sleep after finally mastering at least simple control on the sunstone.

_Once again Harry found himself on the shore of the crescent shaped island._

_"Welcome back, Young One. I see that you are making progress with the sunstone," said Isilaena with a smile on her face._

_"It's completely different than any other magic that I have ever tried," replied Harry. "Is there anyone else that can help tutor me with the sunstone?"_

_"I am afraid not, Young One. The last person to be able to control the sunstones was your ancestor, Godric Gryffindor, and he was barely able to at that. No, there s no one that can help you learn this art, you must learn it yourself. But I will aid you in this. When you wake up, you will find a book that will help you learn how to use a sunstone."_

_"Thank you, for everything. It was you that tipped off the goblins, right?" asked Harry in reply._

_"Yes, but I am not done yet. In order for you to use your power to the fullest extent your body must be brought to a level at which it can handle the power. Therefore, I will bestow upon you another gift, one that you will find, along with the book, when you awaken."_

_"Why are you helping me so much? What did I do to deserve all of this?" asked Harry, suddenly confused._

_"It is my duty, as Avatar of Luna, to help guide the Champion of Light to his greatest potential. I will be here every night, to help you in your studies. We do not have long to get you ready for what is to come," answered Isilaena._

_"What do you mean Champion of Light? I am just Harry, there is nothing special about me!"_

_"Harry, everything about you is special. Do you really believe that it was your mother's love alone that protected you that night that Voldemort decided to kill you? Was it nothing when you found the Sorcerer's Stone and fought off a man that was much more experienced than you? Was it merely luck that you killed a basilisk and destroyed a powerful dark abject? Did you, or did you not, master a spell at thirteen that few could do at forty, and then use it save the life of your godfather against over a hundred dementors? Was it not this last school year that you fought and won in a duel against a resurrected Voldemort?" demanded Isilaena._

_"But Cedric died. I couldn't stop them from killing him. It's my fault that he died, and my fault that my mother and father died!" retorted Harry._

_"Are you to be God then, to be able to push back Death's embrace for those you love? Are you to be omniscient, to know everything as well as to be omnipresent? Harry, they died, but it wasn't your fault. Voldemort is to blame for these deaths, not you. His list of grievances against the world is ever growing. And you are special, Harry. The fact that you kept your heart so pure of the touch of darkness, even in the shadow of all that you have had to overcome in your life testifies to the purity of your soul. You earned what is to come."_

_With that, the island began to fade, and Harry began to wake from the dream._

When Harry woke up, it wasn't to the normal blurriness that came when he wasn't wearing his glasses. It was to a perfectly sharp world that his glasses couldn't even provide for him.

Confused, Harry got up and went to look in a small mirror and was shocked by what he saw. It seemed that Isilaena had done something to him that brought out his mother in him as well as changed his body completely. His once unruly black hair had lengthened to shoulder length and had become tame, falling perfectly into place. His face seemed finer, more elegant, with higher cheekbones and a calmer expression. His bode, once weak and scrawny, was now that of a powerful teenager, his muscles perfectly defined. All in all, he looked good.

When he looked over at the desk, he found a thick book sitting there. It seemed incredibly old and had a several small sunstones embossing its spine. Quietly, Harry sat down and began to read, starting his mastery of the magiks of light.

If you like The Sanctuary of Light, please read and review. I'll try to make all of my posts as long as possible and as frequent as possible.


	3. His Lordship

Disclaimer: I do not own the Seventh Tower series or Harry Potter.

* * *

The Sanctuary of Light

A week later found Harry in his room, pouring over the contents of the book on Light magic. Not only were the various spells based upon the color of the light, but of the intensity and shade, making the casting of any spell incredibly complex.

After reading over a particular spell several times and practicing the correct light shade, Harry raised his right hand and briefly concentrated on the inner workings of the sunstone. Slowly he brought forth a deep, even red light that spilt forth, bathing his hand the color of blood. With a practiced gesture, Harry made a thrusting motion and the red light surged forward slamming into a rock he had brought in to practice with.

When both the light and smoke cleared, Harry found that the rock had been reduced to a small pile of dust, completely broken by the destructive magic brought forth from the sunstone. A break flash of orange and a flicking motion saw the dust pushed out of the window, leaving a clean floor in its wake.

'Good job, Harry. You are coming along well on the basics of Light Magik. Do not forget, though, that you have a meeting scheduled with Senior Gold regarding the transfer of the Lordship of the House of Black.' Isilaena's whispered voice echoed over a light breeze.

"Oh, that's right, I almost forgot about that. Isilaena, what should I wear before him, I mean he is the leader of the Goblin Nation?"

'Wear this, it is yours by right anyway. You shall wear this kind of robe at all times, it will show all your new status.' Before the final words came to Harry, a brilliant point of light blossomed a few feet in front of him, expanding and growing beihter until Harry had to raise his hand to block out the light. When he pulled his hand down, a full set of robes were floating in front of him, the actual robes being a pure white with violet runes of peace and security trimming them out. A tunic and trousers of an emerald green and silver trim finished out the outfit.

Harry dressed quickly, before checking that he had both his wand and his ring on him. Seeing that everything was in order, he activated a portkey provided in a correspondence earlier in the week.

* * *

The portkey deposited him in a finely outfitted office, everything in it screaming of wealth. 

"Welcome, Mr. Potter, I am glad that you were able to meet me here," a deep throated voice preceded the entrance of a goblin that fit right in the with the display of wealth.

"You honor me, sir. I take it that all is well with you?" replied Harry, a small flicker of surprise showing on the goblin's normally blank face at the unaccostmed use of politeness coming from a wizard, and such a powerful one at that.

"Yes, all is well, although the growing pressure from Dumbledore to relinquish personal information concerning you is beginning to grow old quickly," Senior Gold answered, starting off the conversation and bringing up the point of the meeting.

"Maybe with the issuance of the emancipation papers, he will realize that I am no longer under his influence and decided to come after me instead of your fine establishment," replied Harry smoothly,.

"I do hope so, meaning no wish of harm on your part, but ever since Fudge came into power, we goblins have been loosing power steadily, and although it could be much worse, we cannot alienate Albus Dumbledore as an ally."

"I understand completely, and I do hope that I can remedy both problems quickly. Do you have the papers that I need to sign in order to assume the Lordship of the House of Black?"

"Yes, if you will sign these papers, I will need a drop of blood on this stone to bond you to the family name." Senior Gold pushed a stack of papers over to Harry along with a mercurial stone that caught the light with a weird reflection. Fifteen minutes later found Harry with a cramped hand and a stack of signed papers.

Without of word, Senior Gold handed a ritual dagger over to Harry, motioning for Harry to go ahead add his blood to the stone. Carefully, Harry cut his finger and allowed a single drop of blood to fall on the stone.

"I, Senior Gold, Leader of the Goblin Nation, First Among Equals, Controller of the Horde, and Representative to the Nations of the Dwarves and Wizards do hereby recognize the transition of the Lordship of the Most Ancient House of Black to the capable hands of Lord Harry James Potter. So mote it be!" With a flash, the stone morphed into a signet ring, the Black family crest emblazoned upon an obsidian stone. Reverently, Harry picked up the ring a slid it on to the pointer finger on his left hand.

"Senior Gold, is there any way that I could get the Potter signet ring from the Potter vaults?" Harry asked after inspecting the ring briefly.

"Do you mean to tell me that you do not currently have the ring in your possession? According to our records, you should have received the ring on your eleventh birthday, and because you are the last remaining member of the Potter line, you should have assumed the full access to all family vaults, but it shows that you have only been withdrawing from the trust vault," Senior Gold stated reading off of a report issued on the expenditures from the Potter vaults.

"I never received said ring. Is there anyway that the ring can be recalled to me? I have none of the vault keys in my possession, I know that Albus Dumbledore has the key to my trust vault. I would assume that he has the rest as well."

"We can recall the ring, but the keys will have to be destroyed and recast remotely. It will take a few minutes, so if you will wait right here, I will have one of my employees to get on it," Senior Gold rose with the last statement and briefly left the room, walking down the hallway and issuing orders to various employees.

"Here we are Lord Potter, your signet ring and all keys concerning the Potter and Black vaults," Senior Gold handed both items to Harry. "Now, if that is all, I really must oversee several issues pertaining as to how your signet ring came into Albus Dumbledore's possession."

"It was an honor Senior Gold, may you grow richer with all your endeavors," Harry rose and bowed to Gold.

"And the same to you, Lord Potter."

Harry allowed himself to be escorted out by one of Senior Gold's attendants, planning on going shopping around first before returning to Privet Drive. As he exited the bank he cam face to face with Dumbledore and several other professors from Hogwarts.

"Mr. Potter, we have a lot to discuss."

* * *

Hopefully I will be able to update more often. Please review!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
